Were tired of this
by Vectus the Immortal
Summary: Abuse: most peole just label it as something pyisical sometimes mental that can just be shrugged off and occurs once in a blue moon but in reality it is something reoccuring, that can sometimes can be to heavy to just let go of.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto duh

Take # 1: just another day

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and there was a blond haired blue eyed child of about four years screaming bloody murder as he was being chased by a mob of angry civilians. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" the child said in a bored tone and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he managed to outrun not only the athletic civilians but also the shinobi in the crowed that just happened to be there. The crowed only gave him the typical generic answers of demon and fox boy in equally bored tones and continued to chase him down an unusually long street until said boy took a wrong turn into the ever feared and generic dead end. As the boy backed up in fear a pink haired woman droned on in a monotone as if she was reading from a poorly written script…. Which she was "we are sick and tired of seeing your face demon and we want to get out…. We will now finish what the Yondaime started and kill you for what you are" the grown pinkette shot the blonde haired child a 'sorry about this 'glance to which he waved off with an 'it's all good' expression.

The crowed the proceeded to beat the blonde within an inch of his life until an overly valiant and arrogant tone rang out from the heavens and no it's not Gai. "Deus Ex Machina!" the voice screamed causing everyone to cover their ears, all of a sudden a man appeared (Read: insert generic OC here) on an all to convenient light post and proceeded to jump down and pick up the poor beaten child, then glare at all the civilians and ninja while the child despite all the cuts and blood still had a bored look on his face.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves beating on a child like that…" the man then decided to go into a long winded lecture about how was going to take the child and make him into the ultimate godlike warrior the likes of which no one has ever seen before and how they were all going to be sorry for what they did before he was cut off by a nasally and annoying voice yelling " CUT " suddenly everyone groaned and started marching away from the alley way to go about the activities that they usually do when this sort of thing happened.

The voice continued to yell cut even after everyone had left the ally barring the blond haired child and the mysterious man, said man was now massaging his temples due to the massive headache he was about to receive and said blond was giving the man a pitying look as he had seen far too many times how these conflicts went. "For fucks sake Rei I told you to come down from the pole in an epically cool way and to perform the speech dramatically not just talk loud like Gai would" the voice whose owner was now revealed to be a skinny nerdy looking boy shouted at the Man now identified as Rei, the boy then turned to the blonde haired boy and said in a more subdued tone of voice " I'm sorry naruto ill make sure that Rei gets it straight for the next time we do that scene okay?" Naruto for his part just shrugged it off and just left the ally apparently healed of all the wounds that were inflicted earlier and its new inhabitants to their own problems.

After walking a couple of feet from the ally Naruto sighed to himself and wondered how it had gotten to this point, how it was that every other day he and everyone else he knew would be roped from one story to the other in an seemingly endless cycle of bullshit and drama that most of the time didn't even make sense, he walked along the very same road that he was being chased down not too long ago ignoring all he sad looks he got from the civilians and not for the first time truly mourned his fate. so engrossed he was in his thoughts he didn't notice the shadows looming behind him at a safe distance, there were five of them in total all of them with varying heights and builds , they followed them for some time until Naruto stopped abruptly.

"You guys don't have to walk in back of me you know I'm already over it" said Naruto while turning around to be greeted by five of his closest friends. The first one was a red haired bombshell with a curvaceous figure and well rounded assets who sported an apron and a classic blue kimono, she had green eyes and a soft face, her name was Uzumaki Kushina and she was Naruto's mother. The second shadow was basically a taller more mature looking version of Naruto minus the whisker marks, he had a regal yet friendly air about him and had a white coat that had orange flames on the edges, and this man's name was Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father.

The next in line was a red head who had a similar build to Kushina although instead of green eyes she had red demonic looking eyes and nine tails waving around lazily in back of her, this was the Kyuubi no kitsune, Or rather one of the few hundred that existed out there. The next one was a pale looking boy with duck like hair and a seemingly permanent scowl upon his face, he wore a blue shirt with a fan on the back and khaki shorts, and this boy's name was Uchiha Sasuke Naruto's brother in arms. And the last one was by far the most surprising was a man with orange hair and multiple piercings all over his face his eyes were reminiscent of a pond that just had a stone thrown in it, he had on a black cloak with red clouds all over it, this man's name was Nagato and he was the leader of the feared nukenin group known as the akatsuki. Naruto had to hold in another sigh as he looked at some of his closest confidents, he knew what this was all about, he knew that this day had been coming for a long time, just as he knew the words that were about to come out of his mothers mouth. "Naruto" Kushina said in a concerned tone, "We need to have a talk son" naruto sighed to himself again, why him?

**A/N**: this was just a story that had just popped up in my head after a long day at work, just a little what if kind of thing. I don't have much to really say right now that wouldn't just be useless filler besides that I am planning to have my first major story up and running in about a week or less and that's about it, so any way that's all for now Cya.


End file.
